


Oh

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Flufftober 2019, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Whumptober 2019, gelth - Freeform, writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Depressed Doctor, Rose Tyler, and realizations.





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: niceness, wounded, paint

He wanders through the TARDIS a bit aimlessly. Tonight is going to be another sleepless night unless he wants to endure the nightmares.

His brain is on the cusp of completely freaking out care of the Gelth and almost annihilating the human race. Normally, in the past, he could adjust his own neurotransmitters, but it's gone a bit past tweaking here and there. There's also a variety of antidepressants, but none of them work on his Time Lord biology. (He may have actually tried consuming more than the recommended dosage to get past his brain's defense mechanisms, but that had just resulted in him puking his guts out for several hours.) And the Zero Room is currently being rebuilt after he trashed it several months ago.

This all just leaves him wandering around, trying to escape his own brain.

The Doctor reaches a juncture of several hallways and he's contemplating whether it'd be worth it or not to just start running through them all. The TARDIS decides to make a suggestion at this point, and lights up the third one from the left. It peaks his curiosity just enough that he decides to go see what's what.

She takes him on a circuitous route through the TARDIS, leading him with the hallway lights and a tantalizing hum. So turned about is he, he doesn't realize she's led him directly to the garden close to Rose's room, until he opens the door.

He takes a deep breath at the peace that washes over him and slowly exhales. There, set up in front of the crocuses, is Rose with a set of paints and a canvas, quietly humming as she paints the scenery. She hasn't noticed he's come in, and he quietly moves over to the bench to sit on and watch. The TARDIS is weaving a song of relief and contentment through the air, not just for him, but for Rose as well. He should have checked on her, but he was instead blinded by his own selfish grief. The TARDIS notices the trend his thoughts are taking and gently sends him a psychic hug, and bids him to rest there for a while. The whole place is like breathing fresh air after being stuck in acidic smog.

After a while, his shoulders slowly untense.

.-.

There's a soft touch on his face and a gentle murmur asking him to wake up. He's resting on something rock hard, but he's still so comfortable he doesn't want to move. His mind might as well be resting on clouds. But the touch is becoming more insistent, and then it's shaking his arms. Finally opening his eyes, he's treated to a simulated sunset bathing his companion in soft reds and golds. She smiles now that she sees he's waking up.

“C'mon sleepy head; you've been here for hours now. Have to be more comfortable places to rest. Don't need you more grumpy because you've got a crick in your neck from sleeping on a concrete bench.”

_Oh_.

At that moment, from her smile, he realizes how dearly she holds his hearts to hers.

There's a warmth in his chest he's not familiar with.

Instead of addressing it, he sits up and offers, “Have you ever tried banana pancakes, Rose Tyler?”

She laughs and smiles more broadly at him. “Nope.” She pops the 'p'.

“Well then, it's about time I introduced you to a culinary masterpiece.” He stands up and offers his arm like a Victorian gent, which she gleefully takes and off they go.


End file.
